battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book/Gallery
Assets Book Icon.png Book left3.png Book Open.png Go go GO.png Book side.png Book side 2.png Book side 2 copy.png Dark Book (Better).png BookTopView.png Book body 2 DO NOT USE.png Book ooo!.png Bookopen.png Book body copy.png Poses A999A048-EFB1-4A9A-BEEF-89727EEC612C.png Book 10.png Dictionary 2.png Book BFDI 18 Fall.png Book BFDIA 1 1.png Book 3.png Book Happy.png bookk.png Book 5b.png Book 2.png BookWorried.png Book 6.png Book 7.png Book 8.png Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png A New Book Or Something....png book bfdia intra.png Book 20.png Book 19.png Book 18.png Book 17.png hoorayforbook.png BookIDFB.png Book 16.png Book 15.png Book 13.png Book 12.png Book 11.png Book.png Book whoops.png Book 14.png Book Jump.png Book Dead.png Book5b Jump.gif Book5b Walk.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif Book IDFB.png Book AAsk Dunut.png book bfb.png booknacho.PNG dhty.png kugyi'.PNG Book cropped 2.png Book cropped 1.png Book_o.png SillyOlBook.png Book bfb 2.png But what is that you can do.png Book and Gaty.png Book bfb 3.png Book bfb 4.png Book in BFB 11.png Book bfb 6.png Book bfb 7.png Book no no no.png Book bfb 8.png Book bfb 9.png Book in BFB 6.png Book scared.png Book in BFB 2.png Book intro 2.png Bfb 12 book angery.png She's being so out of Character!!!.png book AA.png book ahh.png book ANGGRYYYY.png book angry derp.png book angry.png book angry cat?.png book confused.png book eeeh.png book grr.png book grr2.png book grr3.png book grr4.png book hmm.png book hrggmm.png book idk.png book is angreh.png book jump angry.png book n.png book nrgggg.png book OA.png book oeoeoeeo.png book oof.png book oofie.png book ooo.png book ow.png book scream.png book slapd.png book T_T.png book thingy.png book tttt.png book u.png book uuu.png book weird.png bookO.png Book_blehface.png Book_scribblol.png Book toss.PNG BFB-vectors-037.png BFB-vectors-018.png Book vector.png BFB Book Pose 1.png BFB Book Pose 2.png BFB Book Pose 3.png BFB Book Pose 4.png BFB Book Pose 5.png Book is acting like Paintbrush In II 2.png Book Is Mad.png BKK1.png BUK1.png BUK2.png alliancegal6.png if youre reading this it means that you can read.png buuukeaaay.png bokokkksaad.png book huum.png Book grumpy.png Book_formal.png Bookthink.png Scenes Dictionarytitle.png book4.PNG|"I'm a dictionary and you BETTER believe it!" book mini.png Lol.jpg Dictionary.PNG Dictionary.png Dictionarydef.png BookBook.jpg Halloween book.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg openbook.png ICY AND BOOK!.jpg Book in the van.PNG Screen_Shot_2017-06-25_at_11.34.59_PM.png book.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_7.53.40_AM.png Book and Match in 5b.JPG Frypage.gif Image.danceparty.jpg wiki wiinneerr.jpg|"Oh yeah? And I always thought you were WARM!" Screen_Shot_2017-06-26_at_12.48.36_AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.49.57 PM.png|"Dream Island? That sounds like a disease!" Screenshot_2018-10-11_at_10.15.59_AM.png|Sideways Book. Screenshot_2018-10-11_at_10.15.43_AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png Hqdefault_1.jpg Book_Dabs_to_HPRC.png Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG Image!.jpg Pencil dies.jpg Imagebookandmatch.jpg Burnttoachirsp.jpg Imagebook.jpg Book and Match in 5b (2).JPG Bookunfire.PNG Book.jpg livro.jpg|"Hey. Wait. Hey! Wait. HEY! Wait." Book Legs xdddddddddddddddddd.png Bookdab.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-26_at_12.56.43_AM.png tumblr_ov85u7QgET1w32ii7o5_1280.jpg Caught!.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-06-26_at_12.51.37_AM.png nice.jpg Woody_saved_by_Icy.PNG IMG_3716.jpg Robe.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.19.19 AM copy.png Screenshot_2019-05-28_at_11.03.47_AM.png Cake_blushing.png Screenshot_2019-05-28_at_11.04.02_AM.png Screenshot_(199875).png Lets join Gatys team.png Screenshot_2018-09-07_at_4.08.32_PM.png Alagahawa.png IcyMeltingUnderTheSummerHeat.png Screenshot_2019-05-28_at_11.06.34_AM.png Book came out of the Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_8.17.47_AM.png Screenshot_2019-05-28_at_11.12.24_AM.png Screenshot_2019-05-28_at_11.12.26_AM.png Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_3.11.37_PM.png but thats just a theory.png the boogie.png owie my head ouch ow.png oh, i dunno,.png is that she a.png Bandicam 2018-01-07 14-19-01-789.png|”It’s that she ABANDONED US!!” ughghg i love book.png thats a quote.png i feel like book has a crush on everyone in her team.png GO!_GO!_GOOO!.png oh i already have a file called close to the sun.png shes always doing that thing with her hand!!!! i love that.png 25993453_1601529619914832_1701685064_o.jpg limbbbbbb.png ow.png Saw wants out.png DonutSHINE_BOOKeer.png Taco_left_again.png There is always at chance it could return to Earth.PNG Book_and_icy.png giphy (1).gif Bookilo.PNG Book chip.png Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-46-03-081.jpg Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-50-01-741.jpg Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-53-07-562.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-09_at_8.14.32_AM.png book and x.png book must be so lucky to be in a team full of pretty gorls......png Gaty screams at book i guess.jpg|Gaty and Book from the thumbnail of a livestream by Satomi. poog.png|"Well, I think we all know who's NOT going up." except taco.png|"Not like she would even volunteer... Right, Lollipop?" i like it when their mouths change directions.... its fun.png shes gay.png nononon.png I was talking about TAAAACOOOOOOO.png|"I was talking about Taco!" good good good good good.png|"Lollipop, where is this attitude coming from?" Lollipops arms bounce!!! thats some attention to detail.png shes always keeping her hand like that i love it.png hey buon idea.png|"Hey, good thinking!" shes doing nothing.png the wood flesh.png huhh.png dora from the top looks like. dirt.png i like gatys face.png .........did she kill saw.png why do i not hate book.png WE. GOTTA.png THE ARM THING AGAIN!!!! I LOVE THAT.png am i the only one who loves book.png hwaq t.png|"Why should we listen to HER?" AY.png caption this.png heehee i did a funny.png ooOoOoOOOOooo.png i think i had a dream where bfb 13 came out. i think.png|"Why do we need a strategy?" yeah thats scratch.png|"Lollipop is CLEARLY the fake!" book is good. shes horrible but good at the same time.png|"She's being so out of character!" OW,.png sadddddddddd.png LOOK I TOLD YO.png Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 9.37.20 PM.png BookSpaz.gif 135938.jpg 140433.jpg 140947.jpg 95.PNG|"So she doesn't even want to talk to us!" Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_12.15.42_AM.png|"Look, Lollipop!" BOO1.jpg 94.PNG BOO3.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 2.45.48 PM.png BOO4.jpg BOO5.jpg BOO6.jpg BOO7.jpg BOO8.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_12.16.20_AM.png 89.PNG BOO9.jpg BOO10.jpg BOO11.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-11_19-37-36-747.jpg BOO13.jpg 88.PNG BOO14.jpg BOO15.jpg 86.PNG ICE CUBE!!!.PNG|"ICE CUBE!!!" BOO16.jpg BOO17.jpg BOO18.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_12.11.01_AM.png BOO19.jpg BOO20.jpg BOO21.jpg BOO22.jpg BOO23.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_12.11.23_AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_12.18.16_AM.png 12.PNG|"I'm a dictionary, and you'd... better believe it?" BOO25.jpg Bookohno.jpeg BOO26.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_12.11.45_AM.png|"Look myself up in me? I...I haven’t done that in years..." BOO27.jpg|"Maybe I am doing something wrong..." BFB_Voting_BO.png buk 1.jpg buk 2.jpg buk 3.jpg buk 4.jpg buk 5.jpg buk 6.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 8.02.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 8.02.59 PM.png buk 7.jpg buk 8.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 8.54.23 AM.png buk 9.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 8.55.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 8.54.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 8.55.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 8.55.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 8.55.58 AM.png buk 11.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 8.01.35 PM.png buk 12.jpg buk 13.jpg buk 14.jpg buk 15.jpg Njefhfesuiohfeuih.png buk 16.jpg buk 17.jpg Book TeamIcon.png|Book's voting icon Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries